User talk:Komodo55
Welcome to Bandipedia, Komodo55! Welcome to Bandipedia! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Watercooler or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the signature button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to Bandipedia! Enjoy! Cheers! Ok I have made you a sysop. If work together we should be able to clean up this wiki.Crashfreak99 06:34, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Me. I have been the leader since last month.Crashfreak99 14:59, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok I have made you a bureaucrat now. By the way how do you do that cool signature at the end of your messages?Crashfreak99 07:03, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Admin According to Crashfreak99, I am a admin and I really would apprecitiate if you add my name to the list.Bandichild 14:38, April 4, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild So I've been on my talkpage today and you said that im not a burecraut, so what am I still an administrator or what? Because my name is on the Admin list on your page.Bandichild 15:48, April 7, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Rollbacker Yeah sure I will be a rollbacker just let me know when you promote to one first.Bandichild 14:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Inactive Sorry, my computer hasn't been working the now but I do wish to remain as admin, please. -- Cortex Castle 21:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Quality Scale Well I don't really think so because high quality articles can be featured articles.Crashfreak99 06:16, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is what I was talking about a while ago on the Polar talk page. I say the quality scale needs to go as it can be easily deceiving. Some of the "high quality" articles can use a lot of more work and fixing up, while the low quality articles are articles that need cleaned up. On my other wiki, we use featured tags for good articles and cleanup tags for articles that might need fixed up. I say that they got to go as they don't tell much about the quality of the article as anyone can throw one of these tags into any article. -- The Magnum Master 07:21, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Don't delete Crash Team Racin again instead protect it so me and you can sort it out. Also don't delete good categories like Crash Bandicoot games or Naughty Dog games only delete the categories for fake games because we still need to delete a lot of them.Crashfreak99 07:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can help you with that also I've done alot of editing to these pages as well.Bandichild 17:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC)Bandichild Well I think we should delete the games category actually because the Crash Bandicoot games category has all the games in it but the games category only has a few. The games category should be deleted. Also the naughty dog games category shouldn't be deleted because it is a good sub category.Crashfreak99 19:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay you can delete it if you want too. Keep the naughty dog games category though. Also can you help me put the images on this wiki into categories of which game they are from? I would like it you helped me.Crashfreak99 19:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay thanks for helping me. I just want something to talk about so who is your favourite titan? Mine is Ratcicle.Crashfreak99 19:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My favourite is Crash Twinsanity. It is awesome! Do you like that game?Crashfreak99 19:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Have you completed the game 100%? I have most of the Gems but I haven't got all of them.Crashfreak99 19:39, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I can't get that one either. I also can't get the Gem in a room filled with water in High-Seas-Hi -Jinks.Crashfreak99 19:45, April 19, 2011 (UTC) My least favourite is probably Crash Boom Bang because the mini games were boring. The only thing good about it was the Crash characters.Crashfreak99 19:53, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:PSN I am going to create one. I will tell you when I have created it. I will call myself Crashfreak99 like on here.Crashfreak99 20:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok. ---''[[User:Komodo55|'Komodo']][[User talk:Komodo55|'55']]'' 20:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) It didn't work but I have fixed it for you.Crashfreak99 09:03, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I know a lot of pepole from the Bionicle wiki are against you but as long as you don't do anything bad here I am fine with you on here. By the way I changed the background to make the wiki a bit brighter just so you know.Crashfreak99 16:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I also changed it because it kind of relates to Crash. Do you go on the record book on Crash Mania?Crashfreak99 19:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do. I am called crashy on it. Tell me if you make an account on it. You can submit your times from Time Trials and other stuff from Crash games. My times aren't that good though and a lot of other pepole can beat me.Crashfreak99 19:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow! Are you on the fourms? My account isn't approved. Tell me what your account is called when you make it. I only really use the recordbook one.Crashfreak99 20:03, April 24, 2011 (UTC) OKay. I haven't won anything but you can find a link to my account though the records of Arctic Antics because I submitted my time for that level.Crashfreak99 20:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) My Crash Mania fourm account just got approved! See you on thereCrashfreak99 20:30, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you on the Crash Mania fourm? I think you are on there you joined today right? Tell me on here if you are and I will send you a message on there.Crashfreak99 18:46, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Okay. My account has only just been approved. What do you want to talk about?Crashfreak99 20:25, April 25, 2011 (UTC)